Near-eye displays may be included in a wearable display, such as a head-mounted display (HMD) device. An HMD device provides image content in a near-eye display close to one or both eyes of a wearer. To generate the image content on such a display, a computer processing system may be used. Such displays may occupy a wearer's entire field of view, or only occupy a portion of the wearer's field of view.